changing
by Mockingfire
Summary: jacob doesnt want to be a werewolf but it looks like he has no choice...


I slammed the door of the rabbit and half walked half ran into the house. I slammed the front door also, almost knocking it of its already worn hinges.

'Jacob, that you?' Billy asked

I walked straight past him without a word, I was too angry to speak, though what about I couldn't say. I started towards my room planning to lock myself in, stay there and maybe throw a few pieces of furniture at the wall while I was at it. But half way there a sharp pain inside of me worse than I'd ever felt before caused me to double over and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from crying out in agony. The odd thing was though that I couldn't say exactly where the pain was it was sort of all over.

suddenly I felt hot not like you get on a sunny day but hot as in you could fry an egg kind of hot -you probably could cook an egg on my forehead at the temperature I was for those few excruciating seconds and I felt as though I was being torn limb from limb.

Then as quickly as it had come on the pain vanished. I opened my eyes.

I took in my surroundings, Billy was sitting in his wheelchair, watching me intently and muttered ' 'bout time too.' I wasn't sure if he meant for me to hear him, it sounded more like a comment to himself , but at the same time it had been spoken far too loudly for it to have just been a private mutter.

Then I realised that I could hear everything; the whisper of the wind, the tiny footsteps of the creatures around the house and every single one of my fathers heartbeats. Not only that but I could see, smell and even taste my surroundings. at that moment I realised I was still hunched over on all fours and I tried to get up but couldn't. every time I tried to lift my arms from the floor they just fell back down again as though they had weights tied to the ends. Confused I looked towards them only to find that they had disappeared, in their place were legs, fur covered legs and in place of my hands and feet there were leather based paws!

I looked up alarmed and started to ask dad what was going on but my words came out as a strangled whine. What was going on? that's when the phone rang.

Both of us stared at it but neither made a move to answer it- not that I could anyway. I kept my eyes fixed on the phone- which insistently rang- willing it to stop which it didn't. why couldn't who ever it was just go away?

Finally after about eight or so rings, dad wheeled across the room and picked up the receiver.

'Hello?' he asked keeping a wary eye on me the whole time.

'Billy, it's me Bella- did Jake make it home yet? He left here about twenty minutes ago.' damn, I forgot about calling Bella, she sounded worried.

'he's here,' he replied flatly, still watching me. When Bella next spoke she sounded annoyed.

'he was supposed to call me. He was getting sick when we left, and I was worried'

'he was… too sick to call. He's not feeling well right now.'- talk about underestimating things.

'let me know if you need any help, I could come down'

'no, no we're fine. Stay at your place'

'Okay,' she agreed after a minute of silence

'bye, Bella.' I think she would have said something more but dad hung up before she could say another word.

normally I would have said something to him for being rude to her but at that moment in time, that was the least of my worries, not to mention the fact that I couldn't talk properly. Which brought back another question

What had happened to me?

' _I can answer that for you dude' _huh? Who had said that, it sounded like Embry but how could it have been he wasn't anywhere near he was probably out with Sam and his cult.

' _hey man it is me_.' I look around for him expecting him to appear suddenly, but of course he doesn't. '_I'm in your head, I … oh okay sorry Sam'_ Sam?

'_hello Jacob' _

'_get the hell out of my head'_ I think back not sure how I can hear him but knowing that I don't want him inside my brain, listening to my thoughts.

'_calm down Jacob you don't want Billy getting hurt now do you' _

'_are you threatening me?'_ I snarl.

'_no Jacob I am merely stating the obvious. If you get angry then you may loose control the same was true for all of us too when we first started to phase.'_

'_Phase into what?' _

'_look in the mirror' _there was no mirror in the house except the small one in the bathroom so I stared at my reflection in the window, and froze because I couldn't see me the only living creatures in the room were my father and a huge, russet coloured _wolf!_

What the… 'what have you done to me?' I growl

'_calm down, I haven't done anything to you it was inevitable that you would change. It's in you blood because you are a direct descendent of the original leader of the pack -Ephraim black. More so than the rest of us. Which would also make you the leader of this pack if you want to be…'_

'_no! I don't want anything to do with you or your pack I don't want any of this!'_

'_I know how you feel…'_

'_No you don't!' _

'_Believe me I do and I'm reminded every time I see Emily_

'_What are you…oh'_

'_Yes, now I want you to come outside we are just inside the trees okay come to us and we will talk some more.'_

'_But I don't want to…, alright' _

And with a glance at my father who nodded, I leaped out the open window and raced towards the trees, towards my new life.


End file.
